


Pool Party

by Mouseking13



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Characters, Inside jokes, Mentions of surgery, Multi, Swimming Pools, attempted drowning, first time writing in this fandom, sappy romance, sort of out of character characters, theater jokes, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouseking13/pseuds/Mouseking13
Summary: Eve and Vlastomil have decided to have a lovely little pool party and invite their friends...is it chaotic? Yes.Is there sappy romance moments? Yes.Does Vulgora try to drown their best friend? 100%_____This entire AU  is dedicated to a group chat I'm in on Instagram called Nasty Vlasty Luvers.I own literally two characters, Rosaline Lefe and Eve Arevon.Seriously, this wouldn't have been possible without them and the entire AU is dedicated to these guys for being my friends...so please enjoy!





	Pool Party

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is a heavy AU.  
> I am aware some characters have some actions that are OOC.  
> They are based on inside jokes.  
> I am mainly uploading this so that if they ever want to read it and I'm not available to send the link, it's here.  
> PLEASE.  
> I know that Vlastomil, Valerius, and Valdemar mostly are ooc.  
> I know.  
> Also, I know I neglected Volta...I'm sorry.

With 100% Certainty, I can confirm that today, Vlastomil and Eve were despised by the neighbors.

The sound coming from their backyard was unbelievable, to some it sounded like a garbled mess of conversation and song lyrics, glass bottles being tossed in the bin...the recycling bin, of course, they weren't monsters.

The warm sun was sat comfortably in the sky, no intentions of moving anytime soon and the white clouds decorated that big blue sky.

The typically vacant deck that sat in the back yard was now full of people, friends if you will.

The wicker couch had been claimed by the Valdeharem and the two wicker chairs that sat beside it had been claimed as well, sitting on the left side, Julian sat, a beer in hand and a Rosaline sat lovingly in his lap. On the right, Asra sat, Shi on his, a hand wrapped around her waist and the other holding a plastic cup full of grapes.

The Glass table was near unrecognizable as it looked more like a mountain of food and to tell you the truth, Volta felt like she was in heaven. From those terrible cosmic brownies to the carrot sticks to the donuts specifically for her- it was a bit overwhelming, where to even start?

Even though it wasn't part of the setup, Eve had dragged those old wooden rocking chairs over to that wicker set, wanting everyone to feel included.

One of those old wooden chairs had been covered by a blue flower towel and on top of that towel, with a wine glass in one hand and Olives hand in the other, Valerius sat.

A few loose strands of hair framed his face but the rest had been tied up in a man bun, Olives doing as he was no peasant, he didn't do his own hair. Beside him in the other, with a Caprisun in one hand and Valerius's in the other was Olive.

On the opposite side of those rocking chairs, another wicker couch sat peacefully, where Kazimira sat, Nadia's head resting gently on their shoulder, the two engulfed in the conversation that was occurring in the circle.

The droplets decorated the deck as Vulgora shoved the water in Eves direction, hitting her in the face.

The two had been going at this for the past fifteen minutes and had been making bigger and bigger messes and were the main reason Asra and Shi hadn't gotten in yet, they were being so violent, Asra was a bit worried about Shi being in the same enclosed body of water with them.

From the corner of their eye, Kaz could see Eve and Vulgora standing, unnervingly close to each other. Which usually meant the two of them were about to start trouble.

They watched as Eve walked over to the side of the pool looking over across the yard.

"Hey babe, I'll give you a dollar if you go get me a sprite!" She offered, her arms resting on the edge of the pool, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Vlastomil turned at the sound of her voice, gently tossing the hose to the ground "Sure darling, do you want the can or would you rather a cup?"

Eve snickered "Cans fine baby, thank you." She chirped, turning and walking towards the deck to meet him...and then pull him.

Kazzy sighed, they knew exactly how this was going to go, shaking their head they returned their focus to the conversation.

"What was it like getting stuffed in that box by Lucio Valerius?" Margaret asked, leaning on Valdemar's shoulder gently.

Valerius scoffed "At first? Terrible. Today? It was fine. I mean it's never fun getting murdered and then stuffed in a box but it is what it is. I do not regret taking the role just- did they have to make Lucio Sweeney?"

Rosaline nodded "That. I'm supposed to be his daughter and just- he's hard to work with that's all I'm saying..."

Julian nodded his head "No tea, just facts. He is damn near impossible. I'm sorry, Nadia, what the living hell did you see in him?"

But before Nadia could respond the chlorinated water hit her.

All heads turned to the pool and the howling laughter that came from the two in the pool.

Kazzy sighed " I should have warned him that was going to happen..."

Rosaline frowned, gently standing up, approaching the food table and pulling one of the towels from the mountain sitting in one of the chairs that still surrounded the table.

"Eve!!!" Vlastomil exclaimed, rubbing the water from his face

Both Eve and Vulgora were cackling, hugging each other and wheezing with laughter.

"God damn that's like the twelfth time that's worked on him," Vulgora said, snorting with laughter.

Eve was on the verge of crying she was laughing so hard, her grip on Vulgora loosening as she walked over to her boyfriend.

"No, get back here and love me!" Eve whined, grabbing at his wrist.

Shi frowned, leaning back against Asra "Let me guess, Eve, pulled him in again?"

Asra sighed, nodding his head "Yep."

"Sprite trick?"

"Yep."

Vlastomil scoffed, climbing out and gently taking the towel from Rosaline, "Thank you, Rosie."

Rosaline nodded her head gently "No problem Vlastomil!" She chirped cheerily in response, approaching the table, gently grabbing one of the purple plastic cups, looking around the table for a moment before frowning.

"Volta dear, have you- have you seen the blueberries? Julian asked me to get him some so he could show off..."

Volta's gaze danced over to Rosaline "Hmm? Oh, here they are!" She exclaimed, handing Rosaline the box of blueberries.

"Thank you, love!" She replied, gathering up a handful and dropping them into the cup.

At the sound of love, Vulgora whipped their head around "Watch yourself, bitch!" They snapped, a death glare landing on Rosaline "She's all mine!"

Rosaline frowned about to defend herself before Julian came swooping in to save her "Oh shove it Vulgora, Rosaline calls everyone love and darling because she's a literal walking angel!" He snapped back for Rosaline.

Rosaline took this opportunity as her husband and Vulgora were now fighting to check on Vlastomil who was still attempting to recover from being pulled into the pool.

"Hey, Vlast...you doing okay? You didn't get hurt, did you? " She asked, a concerned frown covering her face.

Vlastomil turned his attention to Rosaline "hmm, oh I'm fine...I'll get back at Eve later don't worry about me..oh, I didn't get to see you afterward but you did fantastic today Rosaline..."

Rosaline grinned "Thank you Vlastomil! That means the world to me!" She exclaimed, looking over her shoulder at Julian before looking back at Vlastomil "I'm glad you and Eve came, it meant a lot to all of us...I can't necessarily speak for Lucio but I can say that it meant a lot to Julian, Valerius and I." 

Vlastomil couldn't help but smile "Honestly, had Eve not stayed up as late as she had I don't think we would have made it. I am very glad we got to go, I had no idea you could sing like that."

Rosaline's cheeks warmed "You are just in the mood to shower me in compliments aren't you?" She asked with a soft laugh "Watch out, Julian might hear."

At the sound of his name, Julian looked over "Rose Petal! Come here! My lap is cold!"

Rosaline huffed "Julian Devorak, you can wait a few minutes. Your lap will not get hypothermia. You will be fine."

Julian whined, "Yes it will Rosie Posie Puddin Pop!"

A sense of embarrassment overcame her as she looked back over at Vlastomil "I-"

But before Rosaline could speak he cut her off "Please, that is one of the tamer names I've heard people call their lover..."

Rosaline laughed softly "Do I want to know?" She asked with a raised brow, a smile not leaving her face.

"Well, I mean...There is Valley boy..." He joked, looking over at Valerius and Olive.

"Rosieeeeee, please? I need cuddles!!" Julian whined, looking over at her.

Rosaline huffed "I'm so sorry about him Vlast...but if I were you, I'd recommend water balloons, right at her face." She said, motioning toward Eve before giving a warm smile, turning and returning to Julian.

Rosaline gently sat back down on Julian's lap, handing him the cup of berries"You are so rude Julian Devorak what am I going to do with you?"

Julian couldn't help but flash a smile at her and in seconds melted any anger Rosaline had built up in her body.

Gently, she relaxed against him. "What did you want me back for so badly?"

Julian shot Kaz a glance before his eyes moved back to Shi "We want you to ask Vulgora and Eve to settle down so the rest of us can get in the pool."

Rosaline's eyes practically popped out of her skull "What?! Why me?! They'll kill me! They will grab me by my ankles and drag me into that pool before Vulgora shoves me under water and stands on my back until my body goes limp!"

Valdemar couldn't help but snicker "You say that like it would be a bad thing..."

Margaret gasped, sitting up slightly but the hand on her shoulder stopped her from sitting up all the way "It would be a terrible thing, Valdemar! But, it won't happen, Julian would dive in and save you wouldn't you?"

Julian nodded his head "Precisely."

Rosaline frantically looked around "W-Why can't you do it Posie?" She asked, looking at the girl, trembling like a leaf.

Posie scoffed, "Me? Why would I do it when you are perfectly capable?"

Rosie whined, looking over at Asra who simply shook his head before Rose could even get a word out.

"Olive?" She asked nervously, her eyes brimming with the tears.

Olive glanced at Valerius who shrugged his shoulders.

"How about I go with you, Rosie? We'll do it together hmm?"

Relief washed over her as she sighed, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ears, standing up slowly, she turned to Julian "You, Julian Ilya Devorak owe me at least six kisses for this."

Julian grinned "Oh I will kiss you far more than six times baby girl, I will kiss you a billion times."

Rosaline blushed heavily, gently stretching out her hand for Olives.

Olive stood up, the chair groaning as she did, setting her Caprisun down on the wicker table, and taking Rosie's hand.

"Cowards..."

The two approached the pool, gripping the hands of each other for dear life.

"Uhm, Hey- Vulgora, Eve can I- I mean we talk to you for a minute?" Rosaline asked, her brown eyes shooting over to Julian then back at the pool.

The two stopped roughhousing, looking up at Rosaline "Huh? What's up Rosie?"

Rosaline swallowed the lump in her throat "So uhm, uh, you know how you and Vulgora are trying to drown each other?" She asked, squeezing Olive's hand harder and harder, her knuckles turning white.

Vulgora nodded "Yeah. But that's because Eve is a little bitch. She deserves to drown."

Eve gasped "Uhm, excuse me, bitch, if anyone is a little bitch it's you ya fucking cock noodle." She replied with a huff.

Olive took over, squeezing Rosaline's hand "Right, okay so, we would like to ask you guys to settle down maybe? Shi is a bit nervous about getting in with you guys being so violent..."

The two were silent for a moment before exchanging glances "God damn why didn't someone say something earlier?! We woulda settled down!" Eve exclaimed, "Of course we'll calm down, come join us guys...it's amazing..."

Rosaline looked at Olive relief washing over her.

"Oh uh hey, can you guys convince my boyfriend over here? I wanna apologize for pulling him in..." Eve said, scratching her arm.

Rosaline looked over her shoulder at Vlastomil "Eve, my love, I'm sorry but I think you are gonna have to get out of the pool to talk to him again..."

Olive nodded "That."

Eve groaned, approaching the Ladder and climbing out, Vulgora following to check on Volta.

Her long raven hair stuck to her back and her body dripped with water, as she walked past the couch, she shook her head, hitting Nadia's shoulder and chest with water.

"Ugh! Eve!" She exclaimed, watching as Eve walked past.

Eve didn't seem to care and neither did anyone else, as people walked past her, intending on getting in while the two crackheads weren't.

"Nadia? Would you care to join me?" Kaz asked, holding out their hand to help Nadia up off the couch.

"You know what? I would be delighted to." Nadia replied, gently taking Kaz's hand and standing up, her long dark hair flowing down her back.

Kaz grinned, watching Nadia's tall, thin frame rise fully from the couch.

Asra glanced over at Julian "Help me out maybe? I-I you are just stronger than I am..."

Julian nodded, watching Asra slink into the water.

"Holy shit it's cold..." He cringed, leaning back and dunking his white hair in the water he'd soon warm up to.

"Alright, Shi, I'm already in, Julian is going to help you from up there and I'll be here to help from inside the pool alright princess?"

Shi nodded her head "You know Asra, I'm not completely useless...I've been getting in and out of pools my whole life..."

Asra sighed "I know but still...I worry about you, Princess." He said gently, watching Julian guide her hands to the tops of the Ladder "There you are darling, that's it." He encouraged, watching her gently start to descend into the cold water.

Once Asra could reach, his hands gently wrapped around her waist as she finally made it in, her body now in the water.

"There you are Princess, all good?" He asked, taking her hands and straying away from the ladder to let others get in.

It was during that time Margaret finally caught sight of Valerius and his stomach, the scars that lined his body.

She Remembered how scary that day was for Olive.

You see, something that was very important in maintaining these relationships was a group chat that the girls had and would use to vent.

She remembered seeing those texts.

"I'm taking Valerius to the emergency room, something is seriously wrong..."

She remembered the anxiety that followed after that. She remembered constantly checking her phone while Valdemar and Posie watched Final Destination. She remembered stroking Igor, anxiously awaiting an update. She remembered texting Rosaline privately, beyond worried. Sure, sometimes Valerius could be kind of an asshole...a really big one but, he was part of their little family and if they lost him, the family wouldn't be whole.

Margaret felt that pit form in her stomach as she remembered that text.

"It's appendicitis, it ruptured he's having emergency surgery, if someone can call me to help keep me calm, I'd appreciate it."

God. That had scared her so bad. Margaret knew all about appendicitis and how painful it was. How scary it was to know someone you loved was having emergency surgery, having been working in the medical field for a long time, she knew exactly what was happening.

She remembered Olive starting a mass facetime call, Eve, Volta, her, Rosaline, Kaz all answered, despite Eve having a raging migraine she sat on that call and just sat with Olive as she cried it out.

Margaret used her medical knowledge and heart to help reassure her.

But, it was all snapped from her as she heard her name "Margaret? Are you coming?" Olive asked with a grin, her chin resting in the palm of her hand as she leaned on the edge of the pool.

"Huh? Oh uh- Maybe I'll just stick my feet in..." She said softly, gently climbing up on the rail and sitting down, her feet hitting the cold water.

That's when the words spilled out like vomit.

"Valerius, I have to say your scars healed really nicely..."

At the mention of his name, he turned his head from the sight of Rosaline and Julian on the other end of the pool.

"Hmm? Oh, thank you. I doubt that they would have had Olive not been there to take such good care of me." He replied, looking down at Olive who simply smiled in response.

Margaret was about to speak but Rosaline called Valerius and Olive over to the other end of the pool, the two then walked away.

She let go of that breath, letting the words fade from her mind.

"Hey Marg...you look a bit down..." Kaz said, gently letting their forearms overlap and rest on the edge, looking up at Marg.

Marg looked down, Kaz now stood on her left side and Nadia on her right

Margaret shook her head no "Oh, no, I'm okay...I just- I feel a little out of place..."

Nadia raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head.

Margaret contemplated telling Nadia and Kaz how she felt, how the felt that without Eve and Vulgora in the pool fighting to the death that it was...boring.

"Just...Well I mean...I don't know...just, those four are discussing theater, Eve is trying to suck Vlastomils dick, Vulgora is trying not to die over Volta and Valdemar and Posie are busy I just...I don't know."

Kaz exchanged a glance with Nadia "What're we? Chopped liver?" They asked with a grin, looking up at Marg, their blue eyes meeting with Margarets.

Margaret laughed, her eyes darting to Valdemar.

"Did someone say chopped liver? Chopping Liver is the best." They said with a smirk.

Kaz looked over their shoulder "Hey Val...uhm, Margaret here is feeling a little left out..." They said, tilting their head.

"Well she knows full well she is invited to come to join Posie and me over there," they said, glancing over at Posie, a sly smirk decorating their face.

Nadia snickered, unable to hide the smile that decorated her face "The Valdeharm isn't complete without you Margaret."

Valdemar couldn't help but grin "I have my bitches and I have alcohol? What more do I need?" They asked, gently extending a hand out to Margaret "Come join us, dear..."

Margaret looked at Nadia and then Kaz, both nodding in encouragement.

Gently, Margaret took Valdemar's, hand, sliding down into the pool, following them across and over to the Valdeharem spot.

Kaz sighed "She's so sweet...", they said, looking at Nadia with a small grin.

Nadia nodded her head, "Agreed. I worry about her though..." She admitted softly, her eyes moving down to the water below them.

Kaz nodded, their hand extending out, turning Nadia's head, catching her amber eyes in their blue ones.

"I know. Fortunately, we have Eve and Vulgora who check on her constantly...if something were wrong those two would speak up." They said, tilting their head slightly, their face warming as Nadia gently took a wet hand, moving it to her cheek "I know love, doesn't mean I don't worry."

Kaz sighed, their eyes trailing over to the much shorter Raven standing across from her boyfriend, their fingers intertwined.

Evie frowned "Babe, I'm really sorry again, it was just meant to be funny..." She said quietly, being completely serious and sincere, which for Eve was rare.

Eve was a very free-spirited, wild person. She typically would just tell someone to suck it up, she had pulled people in plenty of times and had done it to Vlastomil god knows how many times.

Eve was convinced he secretly liked it because he always fell for it. Always.

Every single time she'd ask him for a sprite, he'd always bring her one and get pulled in.

But, when Eve put her wild, free spirit away she was a relatively serious and sincere person. Which meant she seriously meant every word she was saying.

"Vlast...you know damn well I would never intentionally hurt you...unintentionally, that's another story...I just- I gotta ask baby...I do this every time I ask for a sprite...ever notice that? When I ask for anything else I never pull you in but, when you go get me a sprite, I always pull you in and-" Eve stopped, her cheeks warming "and yet you still go get me a sprite every time...why?"

Vlastomil couldn't help but smile as he rolled his eyes, pulling Eve into his chest, his hand resting gently on her back, on her tangled, wet chemical filled hair.

"Because I love you. I love when you pull me in. It's our thing..."

He felt Eves warm breath on his chest "almost killing you is our thing?" She asked, pulling away from him, but, only enough to look up at him, a smile on her face.

Vlastomil nodded "You wouldn't let me drown, it's Vulgora I'm worried about." He replied, looking down at her.

Oh god, her laugh. Her laugh was so beautiful, So perfect. It made him so happy.

"You're right, but, I would strangle Vulgora before I let them drown you, baby." She replied, her cheeks warming and turning a shade of red. "Oh and, I love you too...so uh, get your payback now...come on, I'm ready." She said, stepping back, shivering slightly.

Vlastomil couldn't help it. The opportunity was there and he just had to take it. With a loud pop from both of his knees, he bent down, scooping Eve up and setting the majority of her body weight on his shoulder, holding her with one arm, he used his other hand to firmly slap her ass, getting a yelp in response.

"Vlast!" She exclaimed, lightly popping his back, but that didn't seem to bother him any as he simply carried her over to the pool "Nadia, Kaz, I'd move if I were you." He said, watching as Nadia and Kaz walked away. With ease, he tossed Eve into the pool, no shame at all as the water from the splash hit just about every single one of them.

When Eve returned to the surface, she had a grin on her face "Okay okay, now, baby will you pleeeeeease come and join me? I'll die if I'm all by myself in here!" She whined, the back of her hand on her forehead, acting as if she were ill.

Vlastomil grinned "I don't know Eve, you were fine without me earlier..."

Margaret was listening now and decided to join the fun, swimming over, she placed her hand under Eves back, a silent nudge to pretend to faint into her arms, which Eve took.

"Oh no! We're losing her! There's only one cure in the whole world!" She exclaimed with a grin, glancing up at Vlastomil who simply shook his head "And what would that be Doctor Margaret?"

Margaret stifled a giggle "Vlastomil kisses. It's the only way to save her."

Vlastomil scoffed, folding his arms "Prove to me she is truly ill and I'll consider it..."

Margaret looked down at Eve giving a nod and Eve let out a pathetic excuse of a fake cough.

With a sigh, he started climbing into the pool, approaching the two ladies, unable to hide the grin, gently took Eve into his arms, watching Margaret's hands coil and clasp together.

"Go on, you know what must be done..." She insisted, giving him an encouraging nod.

Vlastomil sighed, leaning down and sprinkling Eves face in an array of kisses and putting the cherry on top of the kiss cake was a deep, passionate, loving kiss on her lips.

Eve was bright red in the face, unable to stop giggling at the peppering of kisses, she finally looked up at her boyfriend.

Margaret grinned "See, I told you your kisses were the only cure Vlast and look at that..she recovered."

Vlastomil grinned, holding Eve tightly "I knew she would."

Rosaline couldn't help the smile as she had watched everything unfold, gently she began to clap her hands.

"Beautiful work you guys, that was the best play I've ever seen!" She exclaimed cheerily, her small frame wrapped up in a blanket of Julian arm.

Julian chuckled "Next time, I want in on that...Rosaline...my Rose petal, are you feeling...I don't know...ill?" He asked, looking down at the much smaller girl.

Rosaline blushed, unable to hide it as she snuggled up against Julian "Very. I'm feeling so ill I'm afraid without some attention from Doctor Jules I may just pass away..."

Julian turned his body to face her fully, his hands trailing down to her waist, wrapping her up in those long arms "We simply couldn't have the angel herself pass now could we?" 

Rosaline shook her head no, looking away from Julian's loving gaze.

"Aw come on now, how can I treat my patient if she won't look at me?" He asked, his hand trailing up, turning Rosaline's head and gaze to meet his.

She was like putty in his hands. How was he so romantic?

"Hmmm...flushed face, unremovable smile, shyness, I believe you Miss Rosaline are suffering from a lack of Vitamin Devorak..." He said softly, his hand coming up and cupping her cheek.

"Oh my, but, I've been taking Vitamin Devorak every day for the past two years...how could I possibly be lacking?" She asked, her arms gently wrapping around his neck.

Julian chuckled, gently pressing his forehead against hers "It's quite simple really, your small frame, it fades away so fast...you need to take it every two to ten minutes my dear..."

Rosaline blushed, a shiver running down her spine as Julian pulled her even closer, at this point their bodies were touching completely.

"Oh...Doctor...What do you recommend?" She asked, her small frame trembling as he held her.

"Vitamin Devorak...by mouth...every two minutes..." He replied, leaning in and pressing his lips against hers.

Margaret reached up, gently wiping a tear from her eye "Holy...oh my god...that was so beautiful and pure..."

Before Margaret could speak Eve spoke for her "And Kinky!"

"That."

Eve looked up at Vlastomil "Step it up buddy...no babe, I'm kidding I love the way you treat me. It's perfect."

Shi had heard the whole monologue from the two.

"He's so sweet and good to her...I'm so glad they have each other," Shi said, her fingers trailing along Asras shoulders and bare chest.

Asra grinned "Agreed. Those two are perfect for each other...just like you my princess are perfect for me." He said softly, his arms wrapped around her waist gently.

Shi shivered at the touch, just knowing she was so close to Asra made her feel all gitty inside.

"You're too kind Asra..." Shi said softly, her hands feeling up his body and resting on his cheek.

Asra nuzzled his face into her hand, a sense of comfort from doing so.

"You're too beautiful..." He responded a small smile.

Shis cheeks warmed "You are too kind." She responded softly, the sound of Asras soft chuckle filled her stomach with butterflies.

Asra shook his head "No, I'm in love you see..two very different things. Just being kind and being so incredibly in love are different. One, I am to everyone else around me, to Valdemar, to Lucio, to Eve, to Volta the other, I am only to you Shi. I am only in love with you Shi, no one else."

Shis cheeks warmed and reddened, much like Olive's shoulders.

Asra grinned, leaning in and pressing two gentle kisses, one on each cheek.

"I love you." She said softly, gently stroking Asras warm cheek.

"I love you too." He replied, his eyes turning over to...could it be?

Was Valdemar...dancing?

The quiet laughter from Margaret was mostly what caught his attention.

"That is exactly how they dance and you know it to be true, do I lie Posie?" They asked, stopping, a gentle smile on their face.

Posie was grinning, her hands tightening the ponytail that held her raven locks out of the water "You don't love, not at all."

Margaret giggled again "I don't believe that is really how Vulgora dances...they're friends with Eve! A dance teacher for god's sake! They have to be a little bit decent at dancing!" She exclaimed.

Valdemar shook their head, "No. That is exactly how they dance. I tell absolutely no lie, I have Posie as a witness."

Posie grinned "Should we try to get them to do it?" She asked, looking between Valdemar and then Margaret.

Valdemar nodded her head "Oh yes. We very much should. It will be the highlight of the party."

Posie chuckled, stretching her neck as she looked over at the table, squinting over at the two.

"Maybe we can get them to do it to the right song...what're some of their favorite songs?" Posie asked, looking at Valdemar with a grin.

Valdemar scoffed "You must be ill if you think I'd know. I listen to two bands and when I drive them anywhere I have Aux control."

Margaret grinned "I have an idea...." She said, walking over to Vlast and Eve who were having a conversation about who knows what.

Probably Steve the rat.

"Hey, Evey Beavey?" She asked, stopping beside Eve.

"That's me, what can I do for you?" She asked, cocking her head with a grin.

Margaret grinned "So uhm, Valdemar mentioned something about Vulgoras horrendous dancing abilities and we were wondering if you knew any songs or any way to get them to do said dance in question..."

Eve perked up "going down...duh." She said with a grin, looking over her shoulder at Vulgora and Volta and then back at Margaret "You want me to get out of this pool, freeze my ass off and get Vulgora to do said horrendous dance, while I'm wearing a string bikini don't you?"

Margaret just smiled wider, nodding her head "Yeah...please?"

Eve glanced at Vlastomil before turning to the ladder and climbing out with a huff, water dripping down her body.

"Aye! Pussy bitch!" She exclaimed, approaching Vulgora and flinging her hands on them, dripping the water onto them.

Vulgora looked up "Sup cunt fuck?" They asked, sitting up slightly in their seat.

"you know what has come to my attention?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest, her back to the pool.

Valdemar and Posie had come over, watching over the edge of the pool.

"What? You're a stupid bitch?" Vulgora asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know you are but what am I?" Eve asked, snickering "We haven't blessed these lovely people with our going down dance...."

Vulgora grinned, gently moving Volta off their lap, standing up.

"Damn you're right! Should we though? I wouldn't want you to get Valerius or Julian all hot and bothered! Don't want my sexy bestie making Rosaline and Olive's lives harder!"

Eve blushed at the compliment "Oh don't worry, Those two have their hands full with those gorgeous women. I am nothing compared to Rosaline or Olive!"

Vulgora scoffed "Believe what you'd like Eve, but sure, let's show them." They said, popping their neck.

Eve glanced over her shoulder with a smirk, knowing full well this was working.

Valdemar exchanged a glance with Margaret, finally, she'd see this was no joke.

Eve looked around frantically for a moment, her eyes landing on the towel her boyfriend had tossed over the back of that dark wicker couch earlier, using it to dry her hands...Eve was not trying to break her phone...that had happened with her last one. Vlast was not happy and Eve had a cracked screen for over a year before she finally got it fixed.

Lazy ass.

Valdemar wasn't typically affectionate but while standing in between Posie and Margaret, they felt this overwhelming desire to just hold hem, to remind them that they were in fact theirs.

Their hands gently trailed under the water, one arm each wrapping around the girls' waists. "You both are such lovely women...what would I do without you both hmm?"

Kaz, who had been simply been observing finally spoke up "Woah, Valdemar? Showing affection? Never thought I'd see the day..."

Marg couldn't help the quiet giggles and Posie actually grinned.

"You should see them when it's just us..." Margaret said, looking up at Valdemar, a blush decorating their face "Ah...do not out me love."

Posie nodded "It's rude ya know..."

Kaz grinned "I don't doubt it, they seem like they love you both very much." They replied, turning their head and looking at Nadia who nodded "I couldn't agree more."

Valdemar shrugged their shoulders, looking at both girls "What can I say? I love my Valdeharem..."

God that song. It felt like Olive had just gotten it out of her head, and here it was. Haunting her once more. Groaning, Olive leaned over, her head on Valerius's shoulder.

"What's the matter Ollie pop?" He asked, looking down at her, slight concern taking his voice.

Olive sighed "Do you remember a few days ago? I went out with Vulgora and Eve and Rosie?" She asked, her eyes looking up slightly but not enough to meet his gaze.

Valerius nodded "That I do...was a lonely night."

Olive blushed heavily "Right so uhm, while out with them those two played this song...on repeat...that and the occasional play of old town road gives Rosie and I war flashbacks."

Valerius couldn't help the chuckle in response "Did they really? Must've gotten old rather fast didn't it?"

Olive nodded her head "It did...and I missed you." She said softly, leaning against her lover.

Valerius was about to speak but a foreign sound caught his attention...was that- oh my god-

Valdemar. Dead. Soulless Valdemar was laughing.

Valerius stood up straight, turning around and sure enough, Valdemar was hysterical.

His eyes frantically dashed to the deck and the two dancing. 

That stupid dance Vulgora was doing was what set Valdemar off.

"A-are they- are they laughing?" Olive asked, looking up at Valerius and then back at Valdemar.

There was a moment of silence before Valerius smirked: "Oh they won't be for long..." He said, creeping off.

Uh oh. This could go one of two ways.

Good or Valerius could die and Rosaline would have to call the police.

Olive watched anxiously as Valerius crept up behind her, catching Asra, Julian and Rosaline's attention as he did, drawing his arms back before shoving the water in Valdemar's direction, splashing their back.

A yelp erupted from them as they turned, the dark raven hair now slightly damp "Valerius...I am going to give you one opportunity to apologize before we start a war you are not prepared to win."

Valerius couldn't help but laugh "You think me? Apologize for giving you what you deserve? Over my dead body!" He exclaimed, unable to deny the grin that decorated his face as Valdemar gave it their all and splashed him back, the water hitting his face.

Valdemar scoffed "Alright then, Valerius-" But before Valdemar could continue, Julian was slinging an armful of water in their direction.

Eve shot a glance at Vulgora before approaching, the pool and climbing up on the edge, walking along it, not needing to hold her arms out for balance or anything, just simply found a relatively open space and hopped in, not wanting to splash Nadia.

Valdemar turned their head to Julian "You're joking right boy?" They asked, shoving another armful of water toward Julian and then Valerius.

"Nope! I'm dead serious!" He exclaimed, retaliating with another armload of water.

Valdemar looked over their shoulder "Vulgora? Vlastomil? You two are going to let Julian and braid boy harass me like this?"

Vulgora gasped "I am personally offended by this Val. Seriously." They snarked, looking at Volta who nodded her head "Go get 'em firebird..."

Vulgora flashed a wicked smile at Volta before bolting for the pool, everyone in the pool feeling the effect of Vulgora jumping in.

Valdemar cackled "I just got every last one of you, meaning I win. Officially."

Valerius scowled "Oh do you hmm? Well Dear Valdemar, I must say that..." His eyes scanned the pool before landing on Eve "Eve and I challenge you to a round of chicken fight."

The whole backyard erupted into cheers.

Valdemar raised an eyebrow "Alright..." Their eyes looked around the pool before landing on Posie "Posie my love, will you please join me as my attacker?"

Posie had been staying...well rounded the whole time this pool party had been happening but for the first time that day, she finally let it go.

"Damn right I will." She said, taking Valdemar's outstretched hand. The pool was divided.

The back half, the end closer to the fence was for team Valerius which was made up of Eve, Rosaline, Julian, Olive, Shi, and Asra.

While the half closest to the ladder and deck was Team Valdemar which was made up of Margaret, Posie, Kazzy, Nadia, Vlastomil and Vulgora.

"Ya know, it kinda sucks that both my boyfriend and my best friend picked the losing team..." Eve teased, grinning across the pool.

Vulgoras response was a choice finger.

Eve scoffed, gripping Julian's shoulder as he helped her up onto Valerius's shoulder "Holy shit dude you have some nice hair..."

Valerius grinned "That I do."

To tell you the truth, Olive was a bit nervous about this whole shoulder wars thing...what if someone got hurt?

"Darling...are you sure about this?" She asked nervously, looking up at him.

Valerius shrugged "It's a pool full of water and besides...this is my family...it's all friendly competition."

He had a point.

"Then you know what must be done Valerius...demolish them."

Valerius flashed her a smile, approaching the center of the pool Eve on his shoulders.

"Come on Posie, Come meet your end." Eve taunted, smirking.

Posie laughed "Oh please, it is YOU Eve who needs to prepare to meet the water."

I can confirm with complete confidence that those shoulder wars went on for a while, both Eve and Posie persistent in winning the fight.

These games were played for at least the next couple of hours, Nadia even getting in on the game and taking on Julian and Rosaline.

By the time the sun had set and the moon had climbed into the sky, the pool had been abandoned and instead, the living room had been flooded with bodies. It smelled of summer and to tell you the truth, they wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


End file.
